If the Sun is Ever to Shine
by iberceuse
Summary: pg13 for future language. Kagome's been passed around foster homes all her life. Untill now, when she's being forced to move to America without her brother. Will this be Kagome's last home, or only a temperary thing?


So it's my first fanfic. Spelling and editing may be crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story/chapter accept Nagano Toshiro. I made him :)

-

"Kagome Higurashi," The social worker began, "in 4 years, you have been in four different foster cares, forcing your brother to be dragged along with you. Not only have you been up on assault charges, but you have also been kicked out of three schools for getting into fights. Not only are you getting too old for people to want to adopt you, but you are also getting too risky. There is only one option left. That is to separate you and you brother, by sending you to America."

As you could have figured out by now, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Babbling away above this passage is my social worker, Nagano Toshiro. What they say is true, but missing some facts. The aforementioned assault charges were against a little punk who thought it was funny to pick on little boys, namely my brother Sota. The guy took my brother's place in the hospital. So what if I dislocated a knee or two. He still got what he deserved.

Anyway, this was the only thing I was worried about. My brother and I getting separated. If I have to go to America, who will protect him? I know it might sound naïve, but nobody else knows how. Sota is very shy. He doesn't tell anyone about problems in school, unless directly asked, "Sota, is anyone beating you up in school." Nobody in their right mind would ask that. I figured that out one day.

So here we are stuck in a predicament. They won't send my brother with me, but I can't stay here. So let us commence with the great debate, part 8,000,000.

"No way. There is no way I'm going anywhere without my brother."

"Kagome, listen. I understand why you would want to stay with Sota. He's a great kid, but he's with a family now. He has to stay. You on the other hand, you have to go. There's a great family looking for a girl just your age. They already have adopted three kids. There's a girl your age, even." Kagome was about to object, when she felt a tugging on her arm. She looked down to see Sota's big brown eyes staring at her own. Without having to even ask, she knew her brother wanted to talk to her. She looked back up to her fool social worker ."Just one moment," she said, "I have to confer with my partner." Kagome knelt down to look her brother in the eye.

"What do you think, partner? Is it a good deal, or ne?" Sota looked at his sister, the social worker, then back to his sister. Being the shy person that he is, he leaned into Kagome to whisper his answer. "I think you should go. It would make that family happy, and you might even have a chance at a good life, with no bad memories."

"Sota, there will always be bad memories, and you know that." She hugged the boy like a lifeline. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? With nobody to protect you?" she whispered the questions into Sota's ear. He nodded into his big sister's hair. "You're depressed, Kagome. You're under too much stress."

"Fine, I'm a little stressed out, but you have you stop reading Nagano Toshiro's psychology books when you visit him. You sound too old for your own good. Okay?" Once again, the boy nodded in confirmation. Once she got the nod, Kagome stood up, looking to her social worker. "We have seemed to come to a decision, but I have a couple questions first. Question one: Will I get to visit?"

"If you're good."

"Question two: If I was to move, where would it be?"

"New York city, New York."

"Last question: What makes this couple think that they can put up with me?"

"They raised two girls, both your age now, and a little boy, who's 8 now."

"I'll go, but I want to talk to Sota at least once a week, and visit at least once every two months. If not, no deal."

"Fine, deal. You leave in five days."

**Five Days Later **(time sure does fly)

Kagome's pov

So I was going to America. Alone. Without Sota. So what, I didn't care, right? Wrong. I'm currently walking through the Narita international airport clinging to Sota's hand like he's the elder of us. Listening to the caseworker babbling on is beyond me at this point. Why do I care what will happen with the stupid 'Unaccompanied Minor' program. I'm 17, I should be able to go by myself.

"Kagome! Did you hear that!" the little boy asked.

"No, Sota, sorry. What was I suppose to hear?"

"Kagome! I'm going with you! Can you believe it?" Kagome looked at Toshiro, as if not believing it was true. When he nodded, Kagome grabbed her littler brother and spun him around in the air. "Kagome, he's only going for two weeks; the time before school starts, so spend your time usefully," warned Toshiro. The girl was too ecstatic to hear. She had more time with her brother. The world was good.

-

Well? Any good? I'm not going to bother writing any more if you don't like it.

I would like to hear any flames of yours if you have them. Praise, too. Just tell me if you like the story or not.


End file.
